You Were Mine
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: A songfic based on Dixie Chicks song 'You Were Mine'. DracoElian. Please R&R.
1. Don't Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I only own the ones who don't sound familiar . This is also no indication of Draco and Elian's future together… it they have one.

_I can't find a reason to let go_

_Even though you've found a new love_

_And she's what your dreams are made of_

Tears slowly slipped down Elian Malfoy's face as she and her two children watched her husband Draco Malfoy walk out the door and to his car. The rain was pounding hard against the ground, soaking Draco to the bone instantly.

"Draco, please don't do this…" Elian called after him. Draco turned around and gazed at her. "Please, Draco don't go." Draco smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Elian, I have to go… there's nothing left for me here." he said, turning away from Elian. "Nothing is the way it used to be…" Elian scoffed and shooed her children inside the house.

"Nothing left for you! Draco, how can you say that! Especially in front of Aron and Charlotte!" Elian yelled as she ran out to him. "Everything these past seven years has meant nothing to you, has it! Has it!" Draco closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Of course it has… I just need a change." He replied, gazing deeply into Elian's ice blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." he said, opening his car door.

_I can find a reason to hang on_

_What went wrong can be forgiven_

_Without you it ain't worth living … Alone_

"Fine, do what you have to…" Elian said reluctantly as Draco slowly got in the car. "I hope you're happy." She then slammed the car door and ran back into the house. Draco rested his head on the steering wheel and sighed deeply and sadly, then starts the car.

As Elian watched Draco slowly pulled out of their driveway, tears formed in her eyes once again. She felt a soft tug on the hem of her skirt, she looked down to see her daughter Charlotte. "Mommy, when is daddy coming back?" she asked innocently, causing Elian to sigh heavily.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know." she replied, leaning down to pick Charlotte up. "Charlotte, where's your brother?" Elian asked looking around. Charlotte shrugged and tried to stifle a yawn.

"The wast time I saw him was when you were yelling at daddy not to go… maybe he's with daddy." A look of concern quickly appeared on Elian's face. Her two year old son was with Draco… in this storm.

"God, protect them" Elian said as she rushed over to the phone. "Draco, please have your cell phone." A loud ringing suddenly came from the front coat closet. "Dammit it all to hell, Draco Aron Malfoy!" She set Charlotte on her feet and slammed down the phone receiver.


	2. Kat Covington

Draco drove down the rain slicked road, sitting in complete silence. A sudden cry from the back seat caused him to quickly pull off the road. He then turned to look in the back seat to see a small boy with raven hair and his own cold, steel gray eyes. "Aron, what are you doing in here?" he asked his son, completely shocked. Aron just looked up at Draco innocently.

"Me wanted to go wifh you, daddy." he spoke softly, causing his father to sigh heavily. "Pwease wet me come wifh you, daddy." Draco sighed again and nodded. Back at Malfoy manor, Elian was silently tucking her daughter into her small twin sized bed.

"Mommy, are you worried?" Charlotte asked as Elian turned to walked out of the bedroom. Elian smiled down at her and nodded her head slightly. "Are you worried daddy and Aron won't come back?" Elian nodded again, kissed Charlotte on her forehead and walked out her daughter's bedroom door, gently closing in behind her.

As Elian made her way to her and Draco's bedroom, tears were freely falling from her eyes. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, slowly slipping down to the floor. 'Why, Draco? Why?' Elian thought roughly wiping the tears from her eyes. 'Why do you need a change? Aren't our four year old daughter and our two year old son enough?' Elian started slamming her fists on the cold, hard wood floor.

"I hate you…. I hate you…." she whispered softly as she somewhat calmly climbed to her feet and walked over to the king sized canopy bed. Elian slowly crawled onto the bed and up to her pillow and laid face down.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night_

_And sometimes I scream out your name_

_What right does she have to take you away_

_When for so long you were mine_

Draco finally arrived at his destination, he got out of the car carrying his sleeping son. He walked up the front door of the house and lightly knocked on the door. Draco could hear hurrying footsteps and the clicking of the locks, the door finally opened to reveal a woman.

"Drakie poo, I didn't expect you until at least tomorrow…" She said. Draco nodded sadly. "Oh, you brought one of your little brats… lovely." The woman said coldly as she moved from the doorway to let Draco and Aron enter.

"I didn't plan on bringing him, Kat. He stowed away in the back seat of my car." Draco explained. "Where can I put him down?" Kat pointed upstairs. "I'll be right back." Draco rushed up the stairs and to one of Kat's spare bedrooms. "Okay, daddy will be back to check on you in a little while." With that Draco walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"Draco! There's someone here for you!" Kat yelled up to him. A confused look crossed his face, but he rushed down stairs anyway. "He'll be right down." The person at the nodded and tapped their foot. Draco finally appeared at the foot of the stairs, shocked to see… Harry Potter.


	3. Aron Comes Home

"What the fuck did you do, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily as he advanced on Draco. "Elian called me crying her heart out… truthfully I couldn't understand half of what she said, just the parts about you." Draco held up his hands.

"Let me explain, Harry. Please…" Draco started, but Harry shook his head, then punched Draco hard in the stomach. "Harry…. Please let me explain." Harry nodded and crossed his arms. "Okay, this is what happened…"

Thirty minutes later, Harry was silently seething. "What the fuck were you thinking? You know how my sister feels about you, you asshole!" Harry yelled, grabbing Draco roughly by the collar. "And she said Aron's gone, is he with you?" Draco nodded. "Where is he?"

"The brat is upstairs. Why?" Kat asked glaring coldly at Harry. He turned on her, anger clear in his expression. "Answer me, Potter." Kat said, not wavering.

"I'm taking my nephew home." Harry answered simply as he started up the stairs. Moments later Harry came down the stairs, carrying Aron, who was still fast asleep. "Get out of my way, Covington." Harry whispered viciously. Kat looked over at Draco.

"Take Aron home, Harry. Please." Draco said, opening the door for Harry. "And tell Elian, I'm sorry and I do still love her and our children." Harry nodded then walked out the door.

_Took out all the pictures of our wedding day_

_It was a time of love and laughter, happy ever after_

_Even though those pictures have begun to fade_

_Please tell me she's not real and that you're really coming home to stay_

Elian was sitting silently in the dark, cold living room, waiting for her brother to bring Aron home. The sound of a car door slamming jolted her from her thoughts. "Harry!" Elian quickly ran to the front door, tears gliding down her cheeks. She opened the door. "Harry! Did you have any trouble?" Harry shook his head and walked in the house.

"No, it went surprisingly smooth. Oh, he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and that he really does still love you and the kids." He said as he gently place Aron in his mother's arms. The creak of the stairs caused Harry and Elian to turn around. "Charlotte, what are you doing up?" Harry asked walking over to his niece.

"Is my daddy wifh you, Uncle Harry?" Charlotte asked as Harry scoop her up into his arms. Harry shook his head. "Oh, did you find Aron?" Elian nodded. "Good, I was worried about him…. I'm still worried about daddy." Harry kissed Charlotte's forehead as she roughly rubbed her eyes. "Mommy, can Uncle Harry tuck me back in?" Elian nodded.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you, Harry? I mean I'm sure you want to get home to Gin." Harry shook his head and started up the stairs closely followed by Elian. "G'night, Charlotte." Elian said as Harry took his niece to her bedroom and Elian went to Aron's. Once both children were tucked in and fast asleep, Harry hugged Elian tightly . "Thanks for doing that, Harry. You have no idea how much it means to me to have a brother like you." Harry just smiled and lightly kissed Elian on the cheek, then walked out the door.


	4. His Reasons And Her Reluctant Choice

At Harry and Ginny's a few hours later. "Harry, what's bothering you?" Ginny asked from the bed. Harry poked his head out of the bathroom. "C'mon, tell me." Harry sighed and took his toothbrush out of his mouth.

"It's everything that's happened with Elian and Draco. He told me why he left her and the kids… and frankly it really pisses me off." Harry replied, turning off the bathroom light and walking to his bed. "He said that he and Kat have been having an affair for the past few months and Kat just recently found out that she's pregnant." Ginny gasped.

"How could Draco do that? What was going through his mind?" Ginny asked, closing her midnight blue eyes sadly. "Does Elian know any of this?" Harry shook his head. "Do you think we should tell her?" Harry shook his head again. "But, Harry-"

"But, nothing Gin. It would kill my sister if she found this out. Draco's not even sure that Kat's baby is his… so maybe there's hope." Harry sighed heavily as he climbed into bed next to Ginny. "Promise me, Virginia. Promise you won't tell Elian any part of what I've just told you." Ginny nodded. "Good, now let's get some sleep. I've got to go back to see Draco tomorrow." Ginny turned off the lights then lay down and snuggled close to Harry.

"Why do you have to go see him?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry cleared his throat. "Harry?" Harry sighed deeply.

"We're taking Kat to get a DNA test. If it is his kid than he'll stay with Kat if not I think he'll go back to Elian. Only thing there is… will she take him back?" Harry said, pulling Ginny closer to him and kissed her deeply.

Elian was laying awake in her bed, tears streaming down her face. 'Draco…. Why did you have to go? I'm nothing without you.' she thought as she hugged Draco's pillow tightly to her chest. 'Please just come home… if not for me at least for Charlotte and Aron.' She eventually cried herself to sleep.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night_

_Sometimes I scream out your name_

_What right does she have to take your heart away _

_When for so long you were mine_

The next morning, Elian awoke to a loud tapping on her bedroom window. She blinked furiously trying to focus her eyes. She then slowly pulled back the blankets covering her and placed her feet on the floor and walked sleepily over to the window. "I'm coming… I'm coming…" She mumbled as she opened the window, she gasped when Draco's owl Ryu flew in. "Ryu? What are you doing here?" Ryu landed on the dresser and held out his leg. Elian rushed over to him and quickly untied the letter, Ryu chirped happily and flew down to Elian's shoulder. "I'm happy to see you too." Elian ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter, which read 'Elian, please forgive me for everything I've done… and for what I'm about to tell you. For the past three months, I have been cheating on you and I may have gotten this girl pregnant. Today Harry and I are going with her to take a DNA test. If it turns out that she is not carrying my child, will you allow me to come home? Send your reply with Ryu. Yours always and forever more, Draco Aron Malfoy.' Elian fell to her knees and started crying uncontrollably.

Ryu gently clipped Elian's ear with his beak, she lifted her hand to gently stroke his head. "Ryu, take this back to him." Elian said as she slipped off her wedding and engagement rings, then put them in an envelope, sealed it and gave it to Ryu. "Bye, Dragon." Elian whispered as Ryu flew back out the bedroom window, she then quickly rushed out of her bedroom upon hearing Aron crying. "Mommy's coming, Aron!" When Elian entered Aron's room she found him suspended above his crib.

"Mommy…. I want my mommy!" he cried. Elian rushed over to his crib and snatched him out of the air. "Mommy…. Mommy……" Aron continued to cry, as Elian gently rubbed his back in small circular movements.

"Mommy's here, Aron. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered softly to her son. Charlotte walked into the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Charlotte, sweetie, can you bring me a fresh diaper for your brother, please?" Charlotte nodded and walked over to Aron's dresser, then walked back to her mother with the diaper.

"Mommy, did daddy come home last night?" Charlotte asked, causing her mother's eyes to fill with tears.

"No, honey. He didn't, he's staying with a friend and probably won't be back for a while." Elian said as she began to take of Aron's diaper and put the fresh on one him. "Charlotte, would you like to stay with your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny for a little bit?" Charlotte nodded excitedly, forgetting momentarily about her father. "Okay, I'll let them know that you're coming. Go get ready and I'll take you after I get Aron cleaned up." Charlotte ran out of her brother's room and back to her own, squealing excitedly.

"Mommy, can I sway wifh Warry and Winny, too?" Aron asked, Elian nodded. "Yay!" Aron started giggling, which caused Elian to start laughing in spite of herself. About twenty minuets later, Elian threw Floo powder into her fire place and called out "Potter Manor!" Ginny looked u in surprise.

"Elian! What are you doing here?" she asked, Elian smacked her forehead. "Hey, don't do that… what's up?" Elian smiled, then sighed deeply.

"More than you know… sorry I was going to owl you to tell you we were coming. Could you keep these two for awhile?" Elian replied. Ginny nodded and scooped Charlotte into her arms, causing the little girl to giggle. "I'm gonna go put Aron down in the spare bedroom." Elian walked down the hall and entered the first door she came to.

"Aunt Ginny, where's Uncle Harry?" Charlotte asked looking around for Harry. Ginny looked down the hall nervously. "Well?" Ginny cleared her throat and smiled.

"He's with your Uncle Ron, playing Quidditch." Ginny lied quickly, knowing Elian wouldn't want Charlotte to know Harry was really with Draco. "So, when he gets back we're all gonna go out to dinner, how does that sound?" Charlotte nodded as Elian waked back into the room.


	5. Harry Comes And Draco Goes

At about five that evening, Harry finally walked through his front door, only to be knocked to the floor by Charlotte. "Uncle Harry!" she yelled in his ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Me, mommy, Aunt Ginny and Aron have been waiting for you to get home!" An inquisitive look crossed Harry's face as Ginny and Elian walked into the foyer.

"About time you got home, Mr. Potter." Elian said, helping Harry to his feet. "So, how'd it go?" Harry looked over at Ginny angrily, who held her hands up. "Gin didn't tell me." Charlotte looked up at her mother, who now had a very forlorn look on her face.

"Who told you?" Harry asked setting Charlotte down. "Did Dra-" Elian quickly covered Harry's mouth with her hand and nodded. Harry looked at his sister in surprise, then pulled her hand away from his mouth. "What the hell did you do that for?" he asked, causing Charlotte to cover her ears and say "Uncle Harry's cussing…" Elian giggled.

"No he's not. What he said isn't really a bad word, it's just a very bad place." she explained to Charlotte, while thinking. 'And somewhere I hope your father doesn't end up…' Ginny lightly placed her hand on Elian's shoulder.

"Well, Charlotte, go get ready, do you remember what I promised you?" Ginny asked her neice. Charlotte's face lit up with excitement and she quickly ran out of the room. Harry looked at Ginny. "I promised her that when you got home we'd all go out to dinner." Harry sighed heavily.

"I sorta wish you hadn't done that. After today all I want to do is go to sleep." He said as he stifled a yawn. "But, I have to keep my wife's promise to our niece." Ginny and Elian nodded in agreement. "Well, we'd better get ready too." With that Harry, Ginny and Elian walked out of the foyer.

Across town at Kat's house, Draco sat in the living room with a sobbing Kat. "How can you just go back to her! I thought you wanted to get away from her and her two stupid brats!" Kat yelled at him. Draco stood up and slapped her across that face.

"Don't ever call my children brats again…" Draco said in a calm voice. 'You'd better contact me soon, Potter. I don't know how much more of her I can take.' he thought as he walked out of the living room.

"Draco! She won't take you back! You know it!" Kat yelled after him, her only reply was as the slamming of the front door. 'Damn him… damn him to hell!' she thought as she stretched out on the couch.


	6. Ginny's Surprise

As Elian, Harry, Ginny and the kids entered the restaurant, Harry pulled Elian aside. "What's up, Harry?" she asked, concern in her eyes. Harry sighed heavily and pulled her into a tight hug. "Um, this is nice and all, but your suffocating me…" Harry quickly released her.

"Sorry. You know that Draco and I took Kat to have DNA test, to find out if it's his child…" Harry started, Elian nodded. "Well, the test confirmed… that she is not carrying Draco's baby." Elian sighed heavily in relief. "Before I left, he wanted me to ask if you'd take him back…" Elian nodded.

"Yes, I'll take him back… but only for Charlotte and Aron… I might never forgive him for what he's done, but I do still love him." Elian whispered softly, a slight smile crossed Harry's face. "But for right now, it's only for my children. Be sure to tell him that, Harry, be sure of that." Elian then walked past her brother and into the restaurant.

"Mommy, what were you and Uncle Harry talking about?" Charlotte asked upon seeing her mother and uncle at the table. "Oh, and Aunt Ginny already ordered for everybody." Elian bent down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"We were just talking about grown-up stuff. Nothing you need to be worried about, Charlotte." she said softly. "Gin, would it be at all possible if you could keep Charlotte and Aron tonight?" she asked looking over at her sister-in-law, who nodded in agreement.

"We'd be happy to keep them. Right, Harry?" Ginny replied looking at her husband. "Well, regardless of what you think, we're keeping them." Harry sighed, nodded and then sat down next to Ginny, Elian then sat down between her children.

"Thanks, I have a feeling that something's going to happen tonight and I would fell better knowing you had the kids…" Elian said as the waiter brought their food over to them. "Ginny, you ordered me chicken fried steak. How'd you know that's my favorite?" Ginny shrugged and smiled slightly.

Aron started giggling and poking at his mother's food. "Goo… gooey!" he said innocent laughter still in his voice. Elian smiled and kissed his forehead.

'How could Draco ever possibly want more than this?' she asked herself, cutting her steak into small pieces. "Oh, Harry, when are you and Gin going to give me a little niece or nephew?" Elian asked randomly, causing both her brother and his wife to blush furiously. "Jeez, you don't have to be embarrassed! I'm just curious, you two got married about a year after Draco and me." Harry then started coughing.

"Well, um, now that you mention it…. Harry, I have something to tell you." Ginny started, still blushing furiously. Harry quickly looked over at her. "I found out while you were out and before Elian came over…. I'm about two weeks pregnant." Harry jumped up quickly, knocking down his chair in the process.

"Gin, you've just made me the happiest man in the world!" Harry said, pulling Ginny from her seat and into his arms, then kissed her passionately on the lips. Elian cleared her throat slightly.

"Not in front of the children, please." she said as Charlotte started giggling, Elian shook her head and slowly stood up. "Ginny, Harry, I'm so happy for you guys! You have no idea." Elian then walked over to her brother and Ginny and pulled them both into a tight hug.


	7. Elian's Surprise And Draco's Shock

"Thanks, Eli." Ginny said when Elian released her and Harry. "Our food is getting cold…" Harry then picked up his chair, a slight smile still on his face. The three of them sat down again and began to eat in complete silence.

Thirty minutes later, they walked out of the restaurant, to find it was raining again. "You go ahead. I'm just going to apparate home." Elian said hugging her children tightly and then kissed them both. "I'll pick them up sometime after three tomorrow, is that okay?" Harry nodded and picked up Charlotte, while Ginny took Aron.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll owl your dragon when we get home." Harry replied, Elian smiled slightly. "What are you smiling about?" Elian shook her head slightly.

"Oh, you just reminded me that he really still is my dragon…" she said softly, her smiled widening. "Well, I should let you go, Charlotte and Aron look tuckered out. Mommy will see you tomorrow." Charlotte nodded sleepily and Aron just yawned widely. "Congratulations again." A loud crack filled the air and with it Elian vanished. Harry and Ginny then walked to their car, put Aron and Charlotte in the back seat and started for Potter Manor.

At Malfoy Manor, Elian appeared in the living room, startling the dark figure that was sitting on the couch. "Jesus, woman! Are you trying to give me a fuckingheart attack!" A familiar voice yelled, startling Elian in turn.

"What are you doing here, Draco? Harry hasn't even owled you yet." Elian said as she flicked up the nearest light switch. Draco shrugged and walked over to his wife. "And what makes you think I've decided to take you back?" A smirk appeared on Draco's lips.

"Nothing. Where are Charlotte and Aron?" he replied, causing Elian to sigh. "What happened? Are they alright?" Draco asked, instantly concerned, Elian startled him when she started laughing.

"Yeah, their fine. Ginny and Harry are keeping them for the night." Elian said, laughter still in her voice. Draco's face softened and he let out a sigh of relief. "Do you really think I would let anything happen to our children, Dragon?" she asked, lazily closing her eyes and a slight disappointment in her voice.

"Of course not. Oh, Ryu brought me this. Imagine my surprise on what I found in here." Draco said shaking his head and pulling a small envelope out of his back pocket. "Your wedding and engagement rings…" Draco then handed the envelope to Elian, who now had a lovelorn look on her face.

"Draco…." she whispered softly as tears started forming in her eyes. She looked up at him sadly and smiled weakly. "It's funny… Ginny just found out today that she and Harry are going to have a baby…. But I found out after you left… that I am exactly three weeks pregnant myself…. Imagine my surprise." A shocked look crossed Draco's face instantly, he then drew Elian into a tight embrace.


	8. Fawkes And The Kiss

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Elian yelled, struggling to free herself from Draco's embrace. Suddenly a bright light surrounded both Draco and Elian and a strange, eerie and somewhat distorted, song filled their ears. "Draco!" Elian cried out, and Draco instinctively tightened his arms around her. "Draco, what's going on?" she asked fearfully.

Elian could feel Draco shrug. "I don't know…" he whispered softly, his lips pressed against Elian's ear. She gasped softly upon feeling Draco's warm breath against her skin. The light disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, and in its place was a phoenix, Fawkes. "Dumbledore's phoenix. What is he doing here?" Draco asked releasing Elian, who rushed over to Fawkes.

"Fawkes? Why are you here?" she asked a she gently stroked the phoenix's chest. A letter suddenly fell onto Elian's lap. "A letter?" Fawkes cooed softly.

"Well, open it. See what it says." Draco said walking over to Elian who shook her head. "And why the hell not?" Elian looked up at him.

"Because, it's addressed to you, you prat." she said giggling slightly. Draco smirked and knelt down next to his wife. "Here." Elian then handed the envelope to Draco. "Well, open it. See what it says." Draco chuckled softly as he ripped open the envelope and started reading the letter. "Well, what's it say?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing important." he said quickly shoving the letter in his pocket. "Why would Fawkes bring me a letter from him?" Elian looked at him inquisitively, but he just shook his head again. "Another time." was all he said before standing up and walking up the stairs.

"You're just as impossible as you've always been, Draco Malfoy… and I guess you always will be." Elian said, climbing to her feet as well. "If that's all, Fawkes, I don't see a reason for you to stay." The phoenix nodded his head slightly and disappeared in a flash of light, just as he had came. Elian sighed and walked out of the living room and made her way up the stairs.

In his bedroom, Draco sat on his bed rereading the letter. 'Draco, your mother and I will be dropping in for a visit sometime tomorrow. I would rather not, but your mother is absolutely insistent on seeing Elian and her grandchildren. Be sure that your wife stays in line this time, Draco, we wouldn't want a repeat of the last time I saw her.' Draco started laughing slightly and continued reading. 'Well, I should go. Your mother is hounding me that dinner is ready. Til tomorrow, son. Lucius Draco Malfoy.' Draco sighed heavily; he'd have to tell Elian. 'She's not going to like this…' he thought as Elian entered the bedroom.

"I'm not going to like what, Draco?" She asked, causing Draco to look up in shock. "I'm not going to like what?" Elian asked again. Draco shook his head. "Well, it's something; don't make me ask again…" Draco sighed.

"Mother and father are coming for a visit tomorrow…there I said it!" Elian smiled slightly. "Hey, why are you smiling?" Draco asked Elian just shook her head. "Spill." Elian started laughing.

"This is great! I really miss Narcissa and Charlotte will be thrilled to her as well." Elian sighed as she sat at the foot of her bed. "Although that's more than I can say for Lucius…" Draco nodded in agreement.

"You're right. My father still belongs in Azkaban, as far as I'm concerned. And I don't fancy him being around Charlotte and Aron, either." Draco said as he leaned his head against his knees. "But, he's coming and there's nothing we can do about it." Elian nodded sadly in agreement.

"Yeah." she sighed, leaning back on the bed. "Draco?" Draco looked up. "Do remember when I first told you I was pregnant with Charlotte?" Draco nodded.

"Of course, how could I forget? You told me in front of my father." A small smile appeared on Draco's lips. "The look on his face was great… complete and total shock. Mother on the other hand was absolutely thrilled." Elian smiled.

"Yeah, and when she found out about Aron… she was so happy to have another grandchild. Wonder how'll she's gonna react to a third?" Elian asked as she turned onto her stomach to look at Draco. "And why the sudden visit? What's your father planning?" she asked, Draco shrugged.

"Dunno. But if he does try anything, I'll kill him." Draco replied seriously. Elian looked at him skeptically. "I'm serious, Eli. I'll kill him." Elian nodded.

"I'm sure you will, Dragon, I'm sure you will." Elian said smiling slightly at her husband. Draco scowled slightly at her. "Oh, poor Dragon….." she whispered softly as she crawled up to Draco. "You look so…. I don't know, but God help me, I find it really goddamn attractive." Draco smiled slyly making Elian laugh. "Damn you, Draco Aron Malfoy…"

"I already am." he sighed heavily. Elian looked at him sadly and lightly touched his cheek. "Don't. Just don't touch me right now." Tear filled both Draco and Elian's eyes and they both sighed deeply. "Let's get some sleep. I'll sleep in Aron's room." Elian shook her head.

"No… sleep in here with me. Like a husband is supposed to." she said, Draco looked at her in shock. "Don't think I don't still love you… because you'd be lying to yourself, Draco." Elian the gently pulled him closer, then slowly placed her lips over his.


	9. Blaise And Elian's Fainting Spell

Draco slowly wrapped his arms around Elian's waist, holding her tightly to him. Elian broke the kiss regretfully. "Elian…" he whispered, Elian shook her head. I'm sorry…" Draco could see the tears forming in his wife's ice blue eyes.

"I know…" she whispered softly as she pushed Draco away from her. Draco sighed deeply as he gently caressing Elian's cheek. "Draco, I'm sorry…" Elian sighed heavily, Draco shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Elian…" Draco sighed as Elian laid her head on his shoulder, tears now gently gliding down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…" Draco whispered, tears now filling his eyes as well.

Elian then softly kissed Draco's neck. A loud crash from downstairs in the living room was heard, followed by thundering footsteps racing up the stairs. "Who's there?" Elian called out, Draco put a finger on her lips. "Draco." she whispered as her husband slowly slipped off their bed and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Shh... Keep quiet." Draco whispered back, Elian closed her eyes and sighed deeply. A shadow appeared on the wall opposite of their bedroom. Draco slowly pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation. The shadow instantly fell.

"Draco, what did you do?" Elian asked from the bed, Draco smirked back at her. Elian shook her head, smirking slightly herself. A soft groan came from the hall; Draco looked out the bedroom door.

"Blaise!" he yelled as he ran out to his friend. Elian quickly hopped off the bed and ran out into the hall after Draco. "Blaise, I'm really sorry mate." Blaise looked up at Draco and Elian, blinking furiously.

"No problem. It's nothing a little fire whisky won't cure…." Blaise replied slowly sitting up, Elian giggled softly. "What? What are you giggling about, Eli?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Draco shook his head and pulled Blaise to his feet.

"Don't worry about it, Blaise… she's just giggling for the hell of it. I guess." Draco said glancing sideways at Elian, whose face was now light pink. Elian then suddenly fell forwards. "Elian!" Draco caught her quickly and gently patted he face. "She's unconscious. Help me get her to the bed." Blaise and Draco carried Elian into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the king sized bed.

"What happened, mate?" Blaise asked as Draco sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. "It's weird whatever happened… she just fell out." Draco nodded and gently caressed Elian's cheek.


	10. Ron And The In Laws

The next morning Elian awoke to a heavy feeling on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Draco's platinum blonde hair, Elian smiled slightly to herself as she stroked her husband's hair. "Wake up, you prat." She whispered in his ear, Draco slowly opened his eyes.

"Whazgoinon?" he asked sleepily as he sat up slowly. Elian smiled as Draco accidentally kicked Blaise in the head. "Blaise….? What are you doing here? Oh, yeah… that's right." Draco quickly looked at Elian to see her smiling at him.

"I should get ready…. Lucius and Narcissa will be here any minute!" She said cheerfully as she literally jumped off the bed. Blaise and Draco looked at her in shock. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked gently lifting her hand to her face.

"No… but what happened to you? You were unconscious for like seven hours." Blaise said as he stood up and walked over to Elian, who looked really confused.

The doorbell rang loudly. "I should go get that!" Elian ran out of the room and down to the front door, leaving Draco and Blaise staring after her, thunderstruck looks on their faces.

Downstairs Elian slowly opened the door. "RON! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, Ron shrugged and walked through the door then wrapped his arms around Elian's neck.

"Can't I just come by to see my sister?" Ron asked when he released Elian, she nodded. "So, where's Draco?" Elian pointed up the stairs; Ron nodded and started towards the staircase.

"Ron…what are you doing?" Elian asked her voice low as she watched Ron start up the staircase. Ron looked back down at Elian and smiled slightly and winked.

"Nothing, so don't worry." He continued up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. Elian shook her head and quickly followed him.

Upstairs Draco and Blaise looked at each other confused. "Knock, knock." Draco looked at the doorway. "Well, what have we here? Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini? In bed together?" Blaise instantly jumped off the bed, causing Draco and Ron to laugh uproariously.

"You wish, Ronald!" Blaise yelled at him, a sour look on his face. This only served to make Ron and Draco laugh harder. "Stupid gits! I'm outta here!" Elian walked into the room just as Blaise ran towards the bedroom door.

"Oh, Blaise. Leaving so soon?" She asked, Blaise looked down at the floor and nodded. "But, I was going to make breakfast for us…" Tears started to form in Elian's eyes; she wiped them away in confusion. "What the hell? Why am I crying? It's just bloody breakfast!" Draco jumped off his bed and rushed to his wife's side.

The doorbell rang again. "That'll be Mum and Dad." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around Elian's shoulder. "I'll go down and greet them, while you get ready." Elian nodded. "Come on, Zabini, Weasley." Ron and Blaise followed Draco out of the bedroom.


	11. Unwelcome Presence, Seeing The Grandkids

Outside the door, Lucius Malfoy was impatiently tapping his foot. "Dear, I'm sure someone is coming." Narcissa said softly as the front door slowly started to open. "Draco!" she cried upon seeing her only son.

"Hello, Mum." Draco strained as Narcissa quickly pulled him into a very tight hug. A sneer appeared on Lucius' face as he walked into the foyer. "Father." Draco said shortly as he shook his father's hand.

"Draco, what is that filthy blood traitor doing in this house?" Lucius asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Ron… is here because he came to see Elian." Draco explained. An extremely livid expression appeared on his father's face. "And, because I want him here. Ron and Hermione were kind enough to keep Charlotte and Aron on more than one occasion and they even let us stay with them before you gave us the manor." Draco continued.

"Yes, Ron has been like a dear brother to me…" Elian said from the foot of the stairs. "If you have any problem with this, Lucius, please take it up with me." Lucius glared irately at Elian, who just smirked at him.

"Oh, Elian, dear! You look wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed as Elian walked over to her. "It looks like my son has been taking good care of you!" Elian smiled and nodded slightly as Draco looked down at his feet ashamed.

"I have wonderful news, Narcissa!" Elian said glancing at Lucius and Draco. "Draco and I are going to have another baby!" Narcissa started squealing excitedly as she pulled Elian into a bone-breaking hug. Ron and Blaise walk over to Draco and pat him on the shoulders.

"Way to go, mate!" Blaise said, smiling widely at Draco. Lucius' face darkened and the air suddenly became ominous. Draco looked over at his father fearfully.

"Congratulations." he said, glaring at his son. "I'm sure Charlotte will be thrilled to have another brother or sister." Draco nodded as Lucius looked Elian over, and then glanced at the staircase.

"Oh, yes, where are Charlotte and Aron?" Narcissa asked as she released Elian, who smiled.

"Oh, there over at Harry and Ginny's. I should be going to pick them up in a little while, actually…." Elian replied as she glanced at the clock. Narcissa smiled slightly. "What is it, Narcissa?"

"I do believe she wants to go with you, Elian…" Lucius said carefully, glancing sideways at his son and Blaise. Elian sighed and nodded.

"Is that alright, dear?" Narcissa asked her daughter-in-law, who nodded vigorously. "Wonderful!" she cried with excitement. "I've wanted to see Harry and Virginia!"

"Well, we'll be back in about an hour, okay?" Draco nodded and glanced nervously at his father. "Alright then! You boys have fun!" Elian kissed Draco quickly on the lips and hugged both Ron and Blaise, then smirked at Lucius.

"Be careful…" Lucius said, his tone slightly menacing and his eyes narrowing. Narcissa glared at her husband and narrowed her eyes as well. "Yes, do be careful…." With that Narcissa and Elian disappeared from the room with an extremely loud crack in the fireplace.

"Elian! Narcissa!" Ginny exclaimed happily, when her sister and Narcissa stumbled out of the living room fireplace. "What are you two doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here to pick the kids up until three…" Elian nodded.

"Yes, but Narcissa and Lucius arrived earlier then I had expected. So, here we are!" Charlotte came running into the room upon hearing her mother's voice.

"Mummy! Grammy!" she yelled running over to them. Narcissa scooped her granddaughter into her arms quickly and hugged her tightly. "Grammy, you're squishing me…" Charlotte strained to say, causing Elian, Ginny and Narcissa to start laughing.

"Grammy's sorry, dear. I'm just so happy to see you!" Narcissa said as Harry walked into the room carrying Aron. "Oh, hello, Harry. How are you?" Harry smiled slightly.

"Very well. And yourself?" Harry replied. Narcissa shrugged and smiled slightly. "Ah, I understand. And how may I ask is Lucius?" Elian and Narcissa both choked slightly.

"And why do you care? The man is evil!" Narcissa said, once again hugging Charlotte tightly. "I hate him… but I can't get away from him." she whispered. Elian instantly wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law's shoulders. "I'm trapped with no means of escape… and I'm terrified."

The telephone started ringing. "Excuse me." Ginny said, and then rushed to the foyer. "Hello? Yeah, hold on! Harry, it's for you!" Harry handed Aron to Elian and quickly walked into the foyer, and Ginny appeared back in the living room.

"Is everything alright?" Narcissa asked Ginny as she set Charlotte on her feet and then took Aron from his mother. Ginny shrugged slightly.

"I dunno, it was Ron. He sounded like he was really breathless and stressed… I do hope he's alright." Ginny replied Elian and Narcissa glanced at one another, the same thought flashing across their minds eye.

"Lucius." They said in unison, both quickly standing up. Ginny looked at them confused. "Gin, there's not much time to explain. Just keep Charlotte and Aron for a little while longer. Narcissa, stay here with them… this might just be that means of escape you were talking about…" Both Ginny and Narcissa looked at Elian in shock and confusion.

"But-…" Narcissa started but Elian just shook her head. "Elian, please… listen to me. Lucius in merciless… it won't matter to him that you are his son's wife, mother of his grandchildren and pregnant with his third grandchild…. If you go back, he will kill you!" Elian sighed heavily.

"Then, that is just a risk I am going to have to take…" Elian quickly appearated before anyone could say anything further to try and stop her. Charlotte and Aron started crying loudly and Narcissa hugged Aron whiled Ginny quickly scooped Charlotte up into her arms.

_Hi! So, you go this far and there's nowhere else to go! Sorry about that! I haven't updated this in a while. But, I promise to try and have a chapter up sometime next week! Oh, and sorry about the cliffy! Just thought I should at least give you something to look forward to!_

_Thx to my great reviewers, Smallvillechick25 and americanidolfreak! You guys are the best! Love you!_

_Love,_

_Sarah_


	12. The Damage And The Duel Part:1

Back at Malfoy Manor, a number of spells were bouncing off the walls and ricocheting off the mirrors. 

"Blaise, get Ron out of here! Now dammit!" Draco yelled as he ducked the Cruciatus curse that his father had sent towards him.

"But, what about you mate?" Blaise yelled back. Draco smirked and shook his head. "Are you insane? Elian will kill you if you stay!"

"Not if I kill him first." Lucius said calmly as he lowered his wand and motioned for the few Death Eaters with him to do the same. "You turned out to be such a disappointment, Draco. You had so much potential before you met that bloody girl!"

Blaise looked at Lucius then at his own father standing behind him. 'Is this what Drake and I would have become? These pathetic, power hungry fools?' Blaise thought as he glanced at Draco, who was thinking the same thing.

"Father, I would rather you kill me now, thinking that I am a disappointment… then if I had died in the war, fighting on the wrong side." Draco stated. Lucius' calm demeanor change instantly.

"You dare to question everything you were raised to believe in?" He asked, his voice shaking and his face a violent red. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come on!" Blaise exclaimed. Lucius, Draco and Blaise's father Morgan looked at him in surprise. "Give us a break! We chose what we thought was right for us, not what you wanted for us. We are not your clones, Lucius, Father, and we don't want to be."

Morgan and Lucius looked instantly furious. "What are you saying, Blaise? That I have wasted years of my life training you to become something you never wanted to become?" Morgan asked his son, his anger evident in his voice. Blaise nodded and glanced over at Draco.

"And you, Draco?" Lucius asked surprisingly calm.

"Yes." was Draco's answer. Lucius nodded and turned.

"Kill them." He said cruelly. The eight men jumped in surprise when Elian instantly appeared before them.

"Whoa. What the bloody hell have you done to my house!" she yelled looking around at the broken furniture, mirrors and splintered walls. "Well?" she looked at Lucius suspiciously.

"We tried to kill them!" Yelled one of the Death Eaters, who Elian instantly recognized as Vincent Crabbe. "Then you had to come back here and ruin it all!" Crabbe continued to rant.

"Crabbe. I should have known." Draco and Blaise said simultaneously. "Where's your boyfriend Goyle?" they asked, glancing at one another.

Crabbe growled and moved towards them. "Gregory was my best friend, not my boyfriend! Your precious Potter killed him two and a half years ago!" He yelled, shaking the house slightly.

"And what did he do to deserve to be killed by my brother?" Elian asked raising her eyebrows. Crabbe moved quickly in front of her and grabbed her by the throat, starting to choke her.

"I dare you to say that again!" Elian smirked slightly.

"What did he do to deserve it? Huh?" she choked out. Crabbe tightened his hands around her throat, she gasped sharply. Draco tried to run to her but was held back by Morgan and Lucius.

"Let me go!" Draco yelled, fighting against the arms that restrained him. "He's going to kill her! NOW LET ME GO!" Crabbe dropped Elian's limp body onto the hardwood floor.

"Elian!" Blaise and Ron yelled. Crabbe started chuckling evilly, soon joined by Lucius, Morgan and the two other masked Death Eaters. Draco broke from his father's and Morgan's arms and ran to his wife's side.

When he reached her, she was still breathing, but very shallowly. Tears began to sting his eyes as he lifted her into his arms. "Ron, Blaise, take her to Harry and Ginny's. I have to attend to some business." Blaise and Ron nodded, then Ron took Elian in his arms and the two of them appearated.

"Let's finish this, Father." Draco said as he took his dueling stance and glared at Lucius. Morgan looked shocked and glanced at Lucius, who was now taking his dueling stance as well.

_Hi! I know this is a REALLY short chapter and I'm sorry! Sorry about the cliffy too! Heh! Had to do something... people might lose interest! Anyway, again really sorry this is such a short chapter! I promise to try and make the next one a long one!_

_Love,_

_Sarah_


End file.
